–Cruzade – '
by Corsaria
Summary: si vieses a un ángel que te trae recuerdos de un pasado oscuro… tan devastador como excitante. No disfrutarías el momento de su lenta destrucción? Sobre todo si… te hace trazar un nuevo objetivo…? ChrnoxRossetexAion /HIATUS/


...Tras alcanzar tus objetivos con facilidad…sin obstáculos ni trampas, ya nada es lo mismo, todo pierde valor…incluso la vida; pero si vieses a un ángel que te trae recuerdos de un pasado oscuro… tan devastador como excitante. No disfrutarías el momento de su lenta destrucción?? Sobre todo si… te hace trazar un nuevo objetivo…?

Rosette, Azmaria y Joshua en un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva identidad…una nueva vida, persiguiendo el mismo destino de antes y que quizá pueda llegar a cumplirse…

Chrno renace bajo su misma esencia…la misma vida…la misma libertad junto a Aion…el pecador indestructible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno, aquí toy de nuevo!! Jejeje, sep! Esta vez con chrno cruzade!! Y no es por naa pero hace muyto pero muyto tiempo me destrozó el corazón al ver el último capítulo, tanta devastación y muerte que me provocaron una depresión profunda…..podría decirse que me quedé aislada del mundo un par de días… pero me reconcilié con Rosette y Chrno y aquí tan!! Espero les guste…

1000 disculpas!! Tuve que omitir (pk me los censuraron en otro foro…) algunos hechos 'bélicos' que no tenían ninguna intención más que darle un poco más de firmeza a mi fic, pero no tengo ningún lío con nadie, ni menos con los susodichos hechos, pero weno, lo arreglé lo más que pude…hum…sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atención: Los personajes de Chrno Cruzade son copyright de Daisuke Moriyama…!!

"texto" : pensamientos

- texto - : diálogos

**"texto"** (en negrita) : canciones

texto : diálogos de desconocidos

línea larga :cambio de escena

Los personajes de Chrno Cruzade son copyright de Daisuke Moriyama…!!

**

* * *

**

. --- – Cruzade – --- .

/// Chapter 01 ///

En un desierto ubicado al oriente de Norteamerica...

es un cataclismo…!! Todo se derrumba!!

…no hay respuesta de las autoridades… que Dios nos ayude!!

…tienen bombas nucleares…listas para ser enviadas a diversos puntos del mundo!!

Guerra, guerra!! Aclaman las almas afligidas!!

todo es devastación y caos…!!

- Basura…no había algo mejor para escuchar?? – musita un encapuchado tirado sobre la arena.

- Chrno, no me digas que ya te aburriste?! – inquiere otro encapuchado que además tiene lentes de sol, maneja una laptop con la que observa grabaciones de diversos noticieros, por lo visto son grabaciones que le han sido enviadas…

- Me aburre la arena…y ya me harté de asesinar humanos Aion –

Aion sonríe, por alguna razón no se le hace desconocida aquella frase – prefieres asesinar cazadores?? – es muy tentativo al decirlo

- … -

- Lárgate a Norteamérica mientras arreglo unos asuntos… pero no te vallas a tirar a alguna santa…!! – lo último termina por hartar al otro que se levanta para luego montarse en un camello.

- nos vemos Aion…-

Aion al ver a Chrno marcharse comienza a matarse de la risa – no haz cambiado en nada… supongo que Magdalena tampoco…-

* * *

New York, 13 de Septiembre del 2003 

- apresúrate Josh!! – una muchacha de unos 16 años, vestida con un short jean azul, una camiseta amarrada hasta el ombligo y un sombrero baquero, se encamina muy presurosa jalando a su hermano, un joven rubio como ella, de 15 años aproximadamente, llevaba puesto un uniforme militar.

- Yuuki… estoy agotado…! – forzando el paso

- Wah! No lo puedo creer…ha sobrevivido!! – se ajusta la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

Una pequeña tienda que se situaba justo a media cuadra del desastroso atentado, había sobrevivido al derrumbe, su propietario un joven muy bien parecido con gafas estaba barriendo la entrada como de costumbre… al ver a la chica se detiene para observarla.

- Pero miren nada más…Rosette, haz vuelto a mí!! – la abraza dirigiendo sus manos hacia los muslos de Yuuki.

- Ojala te hubiese caído concreto encima!! – le tira un combo en la cara mandándolo a volar.

- onichan…-

- … - Yuuki suspira exasperada, Rosette es un apodo que usa para el negocio… se desempeña como una caza demonios particular que de vez en cuando es llamada por la policía para atender casos extremos… también fue solicitada luego del atentado. Aunque su trabajo suele ser más devastador, pero no deja de ser efectivo.

- Ross. No me maltrates…!! Tom te tiene una sorpresita!! – a la otra se le ilumina el rostro, pues este muchacho de unos 24 o 26 años de edad se defiende en el negocio de las armas. He ahí porqué le interesaba la tienda a Yuuki.

La panza les comienza a sonar sonrojando a los hermanos, Tom mueve la cabeza con negación mientras los conduce hacia el interior – tengo sopa caliente, vega, les gustará! -

* * *

- Esta bala me la envió mi tátara tatarabuelo, él trabajaba en un convento saben?? – 

- Y no me sorprende que haya sido un completo pervertido…- murmura Yuuki muy sospechosa a su hermano, este asienta asustado.

- … - a Tom le cae una gota de sudor – se llama Gospel, creo que era muy efectiva contra los demonios…!! – finaliza con orgullo

- Y puedes hacer más de éstas…?? – Yuuki se muestra muy interesada

- Ésta es la copia de la original! Tadan…!! –ella se la quita y la inserta en su arma.

- Cómo rayos funciona… debo hacer algún encantamiento?! – Tom terminaba de persignarse mientras que Yuuki observa con determinación su arma.

- Eto…hermanita no crees que ya es muy tarde…? Tengo examen mañana…- murmura el rubio de ojos azules, se ve algo afiebrado, por lo que la otra decide emprender la marcha.

- Bye Tom!! Nos vemos mañana…!! – parte la carrera cogiendo a su hermano de la mano. Tom nota que la copia seguía en su cubículo…junto a las otras.

- Ro-roseette espera… ESA ES LA ORIGINAL!! – comienza a lamentarse al notar de que los hermanos ya se fugaron… - estoy muerto…qué hará mi padre cuando se entere?? – le caen chorros de lágrimas.

* * *

Yuuki y Josh pasan por un frío y oscuro callejón, cuando de repente ven a una sombra pasar… se detienen al instante 

-Creo que hoy probaremos a Gospel… -murmura muy complacida hasta que…

Aquello sollozos la alertan del grave problema que se aproxima…

"rayos, no es un demonio…!"

- Joshua sostén esto…! – murmura dejando la mochila en manos de su hermano, para luego sacar dos semiautomáticas cargadas con balas de 45mm, Joshua es el apodo de 'trabajo' de Josh… (#van por ahí no??)

- cuídate… Rosette –

- feh…! Es pan comido! –

Comienza a avanzar lentamente hasta llegar a una especia de entrada que da a un sótano, los sollozos se hacían más fuertes allí. Los latidos del corazón de Rosette se hacían cada vez más acelerados, por cada paso que daba, sentía cómo la delgada línea que enlazaba la vida y la muerte se fundía con el espacio restante, poco a poco ida perdiendo de vista a su hermano, esto le provocaba algo de pánico, pero se sentía segura… observando su amuleto de la suerte decide entrar en acción. Con un disparo al candado éste se deshace y de una patada logra ingresar a ese húmedo y siniestro lugar, los sollozos aumentaban con un sentimiento de pánico y horror…provenían de una niña…

- Tranquila, soy Roseette vengo a…! – un golpe certero en la cabeza la deja privada.

* * *

Josh pudo percibir un ruido en seco, provenía del lugar en donde su hermana había ingresado, decidió coger una de las armas de la mochila para hacer su ingreso, algo le indicaba que Yuuki estaría en peligro. 

- Rosette…???- ni los sollozos de hace un rato se percibían, pero una de las armas de su hermana, como su sombrero se hallaban en el piso. "Muy mala señal… diantres, en dónde estas hermana?!" observa a su alrededor y nota una puerta de madera podrida y gastada que yacía abierta, una tenue luz salía del lugar… Josh le quita el seguro a su arma. Está dispuesto a matar.

* * *

- … - una niña de cabellos violetas está casi por entrar en chock … las lágrimas emergen de sus ojos como finas perlas de cristal… una energía en su interior se desata y provoca que reaccione. 

- N-no…SE LO SUPLICO!!!- grita con todas sus fuerzas ante el hombre que acababa de encadenar sus muñecas contra una pared, justo sobre su cabeza. Yuuki estaba de la misma forma semiinconsciente, un hilo de sangre corre por su cien.

- … - ella comienza a abrir los ojos levemente… sus párpados son testigos de cómo un hombre coloca una cámara de video frente a ellas… puede notar además que tiene la camisa abierta… esto provoca que despierte en seco.

- MAL NACIDO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!! – le da una patada en medio de sus testículos, provocando que el otro caiga sobre la cámara y se retuerza sobre el suelo.

- mujerzuela…te voy ah!!! – calla al sentir el cañón de un arma en su trasero

- Puedo disparar…o dejarte sin bolas…- musita Josh con una mirada fría, está listo para hacerlo, quiere hacerlo…pero la mirada piadosa de Yuuki le hace cambiar de opinión y le propina una patada en el estómago con toda la furia que pudo sentir al ver a 'su' hermanita en tal estado.

* * *

- Así que te llamas Heiwa… comenta Yuuki mientras caminan por un boulevard. Josh está muy serio y sumido en sus pensamientos. 

- si…- sonrojada

- tengo hambre…comamos!! – Yuuki no parece en nada afectada, muy a diferencia de sus acompañantes. Al pedófilo lo encadenaron de pies y manos y lo dejaron allí bajo la firma de 'Rosette it's very bad' escrito sobre la cinta aislante que había sido pegada en los labios del hombre, por si algún policía lo hallase y supiese quién le había dado semejante castigo, Josh tira las llaves al río antes de seguir a las otras dos jovencitas.

"qué linda…" Heiwa no deja de contemplar a 'Rosette' mientras es atendida por ésta.

Se encuentran en un pequeño cuarto que funciona como 'casa', está pasando el boulevard del río.

- Hay lo siento!! Me llamo Yuuki y el es Josh mi hermanito!! – la rubia se presenta ante la sorpresiva cara de Heiwa

- pero… él no te llamó Rosette…? – Yuuki mira muy nerviosa a ambos, y como Josh sigue en otro mundo ella se hace todo un lío en la cabeza… por lo que estalla en risas para luego dar su breve explicación – Es como un pseudónimo para que no den con nosotros…! -

-ah… - Heiwa aun no lo asimila

- Tus padres querrán saber de ti…- murmura Josh saliendo de sus pensamientos

- … - Heiwa baja la mirada dejando a los otros en sobre aviso – el señor Eduard acababa de adoptarme y pensé que me querría pero… luego me llevó a ese lugar y trató…trato de… - sus ojos se inundan de nuevo con aquellas perlas cristalinas.

- entonces quédate con nosotros…!! – arguye vivazmente Yuuki mientras se levanta de la mesa…

- no quisiera…-

- para nada, te quedas y punto!!

Heiwa aun con los ojos emperlados se lanza sobre Yuuki abrazándola muy fuerte, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz desquebrajada provocaban en Yuuki un sentimiento de nostalgia…algo que no podía comprender.

* * *

Chrno, ahora se encuentra en el aeropuerto, no se siente con ganas de usar su poder ni siquiera para trasladarse libremente, luego de haberse escapado de Pandaemonium y con la invasión en Oriente… ya no tiene ningún objetivo… nada que lo anime a seguir 'disfrutando' de su libertad… nada.

* * *

Tres años más tarde… 

**"Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo…"**

**"Tashika na mirai he Try!…"**

Heiwa se encuentra en un concierto junto a los hermanos, ella esta cantando 'Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line', pues junto con Yuuki y Josh han armado un grupo llamado 'Cruzade', Yuuki es la representante y co-vocalista, mientras que Josh es el baterista y escribe las canciones, aunque la que canta Heiwa fue escrita por Yuuki.

Josh las acompaña solo en vacaciones y está a punto de culminar sus estudios en un ceo naval para luego incursionar al mundo de la arqueología, todo gracias a una beca que obtuvo tras resolver un caso junto a su hermana ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, Yuuki está progresando en su pequeña empresa de caza demonios y Heiwa le ayuda con la 'fachada', dicho sea de paso disfruta de su melodioso don, el canto.

* * *

Alguien observa con la mirada perdida a la rubia de ojos azules…siempre con el vestuario tipo baquero…aunque ahora es más seductor. 

- … -

Inconcientemente deja ir al aire una palabra…

- Rosette…-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!!, 

Weno, weno, sus reviews me lo confirmarán!! Nos leemos cuidense!! todo se me ha echo un lío, weno, supongo que tendre q revisar mi otro fic...no se pk tengo tantos problemas ocn este...será pk quise serle fiel al sensei Daisuke Moriyama?? eto... soy duper fanatica de crono cruzade!! hasta la muerte!!

nos leemos...Bye!!!

Corsaria.


End file.
